Between Me and You
Sleeping Beauty THUMP. The sound of a boot hitting the earth rang through what appeared to be a small island out on the middle of the ocean. A white-haired man who's entire upper body and most of his lower body had been covered by the white coat handing from his shoulders, strut through the wasted land. This seemed to be a rather uninhabited land. This area had either been so far off from the rest of the world or forgotten, that most of the grass around had turned brown. The trees slouched over on their side, just waiting for the perfect moment to give up and collapse on the earth it grew from. Most referred to this man as Justice's Thorn. However, those within his circle referred to him as King. He was, Ferrothorn Braxton a fallen man. Unphased by the horrible environment he continued to walk across the island. He took his steps as though he'd been here once before and knowing Braxton he probably had been. It was just a few days following the Xros Coup D'etat where Braxton dropped a bombshell revealing that the one who'd been calling the shots, Dragon D. Dexter, was also a member of the Ferrothorn Family by blood. He'd been plaguing the world in multiple ways, dropping information that should not reach civilian ears, but why? Was it for some sort of self-satisfaction? Impossible. Not once. Not a single time had Braxton appeared did he crack a smile. So why do it? Thoughts probably ran through this man's head, but because his expression almost never changed and he always kept his eyelids shit tight--no one would ever know. His pace began to slow down. Just up ahead, the entrance to an underground facility could be seen. Approaching it slowly, Braxton cupped his hands over the back of the person lying across his shoulder but made sure not to make contact with them. He grunted as he had finally fully reached his destination. As stated, it was the entrance to an underground facility. It had been covered and concealed by the natural vines and insects that webbed their way onto the door and covered it. Lifting his hand up in front of him, eyes still closed, Braxton swiped from left to right and a small gust of wind strong enough to push the webs and vines from the door form. In addition to the vines and webs, the dust all around the structure flew from it as though Braxton order it to do so. In the midst of taking another step, Braxton sighed, taking two steps back before folding his arms across his chest yet ensuring neither touched the one laying over his shoulder. "Show yourself." He commanded. Branches snapped under the weight of an unknown figure, and the sound of overgrown flora being pushed aside occupied the otherwise silent air. The bushes had originally shadowed the figure to the point of obscurity, but now the daylight poured over them as they slowly emerged from the shrubbery. As the light reached the figure, their appearance was revealed. The most noticeable feature, of course, was that she was clearly not human. Rather, she was a coated in a layer of golden fur and endowed with a tail and canine muzzle. Strangely enough, despite her surroundings, the woman was rather well dressed in business casual attire. "Baubaubaubau! I wouldn't be lying if I said that I'm surprised you could detect me... usually, my Haki is abundantly strong enough to avoid detection. Haoshoku, it must be?" The woman spoke in an inquisitive manner. "I know who you are," Braxton began, letting out yet another sigh. "Do not act as though you are unaware of who I am. This location is not known to anyone outside of the people belonging to this crew. That would mean you had to have followed me at some point in the past." Eyes slightly opening to the point that she could not even seed his eyeballs, he glanced at her. "Is Marine Personnel actually so low that they had to send CP9 out to get me. Or, did my father ask you to take care of me himself. If so, I bid you a rude awakening. You do not possess the skill to take me out currently, mink." "Bau, speaking of 'acting unaware'... the CP9 was an era long gone." The mink responded, placing her hand delicately on her cheek as though she were feigning a reminiscent thought. "But I'd bargain there are more interesting things to talk about then our tragic backstories and brooding adulthoods... who's that?" The mink pondered, pointing a finger towards the figure slung across Braxton's shoulder. Mentally shaking his head in a way of not wanting to hear the woman's bush-beating. He didn't have much time left so he chose to use it wisely and ignore the former CP9 member. Dropping to his knee, Braxton gently placed his hands on the back of the person lying over him. Lifting them from his shoulder, he approached the door and leaned them up against it so that their face showed. It was a woman. She had dark skin like Braxton, no it was much darker. She had long, elegant purple hair that flowed down her back like the mane of the most majestic of horses. Around her neck, a golden jewel-like a collar rest as though someone had placed ownership over her. Braxton placed his palm out near her chest. With a grunt, he unleashed a shockwave which pressed against her chest pushing her up against the door nearly knocking it off its hinges. If one of knowledge looked closely, they'd know exactly who she was. Especially after getting a second look of the jolly roger embedded into the structure. Yes, it was her. Her in all her glory as though she never aged a day in her life. A woman pronounced and confirmed dead by the Marines. Captain of the Royal Pirates and a woman once feared across the seven seas as Amaterasu: Buster D. Amaka. There was a short silence for a moment. Then, a cough from Amaka and a gasp of air. Gripping her left breast, she pushed herself up against the door as she kicked at the ground flailing. Braxton lowered his head, "Welcome to the land of the living, your highness." Braxton stated, whilst bowing to the woman. "B-bau...." The mink stammered. She was never one to be easily surprised. In fact, she was known for her almost care-free disposition at all times. But now, she took a step back and had an almost mortified expression plastered on her face. "What is the meaning of all of this? Buster D. Amaka has been dead for years!" The mink spat. "Excuse me, milady," Braxton gestured, indirectly apologizing to Amaka for the mink's loud voice. Head lifting, Braxton stood back to his feet and opening his eyes fully. It was rare when he'd do such a thing but the moment called for it. He wanted to see Amaka's full physical form with his own eyes, because to him she was a legend. Amaka looked confused. She looked left and right, up and down, then to Braxton and the mink. She placed her hand on her head as though she had a headache. "Land of the living?" Amaka asked out loud, she'd truly been confused on the events that had been transpiring. Braxton slightly nodded, "Yes, your highness. You've been "brought back to life". "I see," She began, looking down at her both sides of her hands. "I can feel it, but I'm not me." She deduced, noticing that she was indeed flesh but not alive at the same time. "Tell me boy, how so?" "Through your father. While in your sleep, you're highness, your father managed to find a way to utilize his devil fruit in a manner he would have never thought possible. He took his soul golem ability to the next level. Even I found myself in awe." Shaking his head, he had just remembered something. Dropping back to his knee, he lowered his head once more. "I'm sorry, milady. I've been very ignorant and rud-" Amaka placed her hand out in front of her, stopping Braxton in his tracks. "Please, no need to address me in such a manner. However, that was not a wise decision on his part." Amaka began, referring to the fact her father had technically brought her back to life. Despite not saying it out loud, she'd already figured out and deduced just what Gambi Vincenzo had done. "Wait, for you to address me as 'your highness', I would assume you know my past. Who are you?" "Sorry, I am Ferrothorn Braxton. Third son of the Ferrothorn Family and Prince of the Yggdrasil Kingdom." Eyes widening, Amaka jumped to her feet. In a quick split-second motion, she extended her arm out to grab Braxton by the neck and spun around to slam him against the door her back once rested against. She looked into his eyes. As she did, a mental image of Braxton as a young boy flashed in her memory. "You're the kid of that Noble!" She shouted, fangs bearing while reaching underneath her coat to draw out a kunai and hold it against his neck. "Were you sent to kill me?!" "No, unhand me." He asked, before jerking himself away from her grip on his own. "I have not come here on orders to kill you. I am here on my own accord. I took your unconscious self away from the battlefield that your fathered returned you on. In fact, returning you to this world was all plan of mine. There's something bigger afoot that you need to be here for." Confused, Amaka scratched her head and tossed her kunai into the dirt. "Something bigger? Wait! What about my son?! Where's Zack!" "Zack is fine. In your absence, the woman considered your rival took him under her wing to raise him. He's not sailing the seas as a Pirate." "Wait! Does he know? Does he know about my past as a Pirate?" "No. To him, your were just a caring mother. He does not know that you were once a pirate." "Then why'd he go out to be a pirate? I raised him to grow up and be a Marine! I need to find him, now!" "I'm afraid you can not do that at the moment. We are currently too far away from him and you have much more important things to worry about. Like your daughter, Meagan has also sought out Legs and will be teaming up with her for an upcoming war. I'm sorry to have had you come in like this, Milady. But, there's so much that needs your hand." Braxton paused, "Please, your highness, enter your old bunker and we can continue this after I deal with her." Anxious to know, Amaka asked no questions. She turned around and entered her crew's old bunker and left Braxton alone with the mink. By the time that the two had finished conversing, it seemed that the mink had grown tired of the conversation, and seemingly Amaka's revival in general. In reality, it didn't have anything to do with her, so she had no real reason to be concerned or think too much about it. "How does this concern me, exactly, bau?" The mink questioned as she watched Amaka descend into the bunker. Eyebrow lifting, Braxton couldn't find the confusion he felt. She asked him, "How does this concern me?", but he couldn't wrap his head around the concept of what Cannoli had been asking. "You've come here," Braxton began, folding his arms across his chest once again, "Yet ask me how this concerns you?" Cannoli donned a face of visible disgust upon hearing Braxton's tone, as it was filled with nothing but perceived annoyance. "Well, obviously, I wasn't expecting some dead pirate queen to show up and complicate the situation, bau." Cannoli said. "And never in my life would I have thought I'd become a rebel to my father's will and learn of the corruption going on within the World Government. Up to the point where I'd become a known international criminal with an ever so increasing bounty, who's just trying to give the world hints of what's been going on in the darkness." Braxton did a dramatic pause, "See, the World words in mysterious ways now doesn't it?" Cannoli wasn't quite sure how to respond. She wasn't exactly tracking this man down to see Amaka nor hear his motivations for rebellion, but here she was, doing both. "Yeah." She managed to let out, intensifying the already awkward situation. "Bau, regardless! I came here for an entirely different purpose. I'm sure you already knew that, though." Cannoli said, pointing her finger upwards as she inflected her voice. "I'm sure you've heard of the Soapbox Revolutionaries, correct? It seems to be an organization that would be right up your alley. But do you know who their leader is?" The mink asked. Braxton searched the deep dark crevasses of his memory, but came up short. “No, I know of no such organization. Perhaps that is a good thing.” That was the honest to god truth. Soapbox was a name he’d never heard so clearly they weren’t too high up on the radar. “What about them, exactly?” At first, Cannoli was somewhat surprised that Braxton had never heard of the Soapbox before. However, knowing his past, she was able to understand how he couldn't have. "Bau. Well, let's just say that I am a representative of this organization tasked with the mission of extending an olive branch of sorts to you and yours. I'm not insinuating that we've been on bad terms, bau, because we've never even met before... consider this a precautionary measure." Cannoli finished. "So," Braxton began, releasing a heavy breath squeezing against his chest with his crossed forearms. "You're the leader of this Revolutionary organization and would like to become allies under Staunton?" The Prince paused for a moment, he tapped his shoulder. He'd grown rather impatient with the mink's banter, but at the same time, he needed to play it safe. Braxton was the furthest thing from a dummy. He'd made it so far along because of the knowledge he possessed and he knew exactly when to play it against his enemies. He spat to the side and nodded everso slightly. "If you managed to find me out here, then it means you've been following me. I believe I mentioned this once before. Tell me why I should not call that woman back out here and have her take your head for me. I mean, you are on her land after all. Polopolo was never seized by the World Government... as you can see." "What is it you are taking precautionary measures for? Do you not trust the man you've been tailing?" "You're awfully tense, aren't you? Always so standoffish." Cannoli teased, pointing her finger and gently jabbing Braxton's chest. "If I trusted you entirely, I wouldn't have any reason to track you in the shadows." Cannoli said matter of factly. She clasped her hands together and held them below her stomach. "However, I need you just as much as you need me. You may the chore boy for Amaka, but that doesn't mean you hold mass amounts of power yourself. Somehow, I doubt that there are many people flocking to join the ranks of the Marine defector and fledgling Revolutionary with a target on his back." Cannoli circled around Braxton as she talked, twiddling her thumbs as though she was discussing teenage gossip. And I am in exactly the same boat. Separate, we will hardly be able to reach a notorious status and barely be a blip on the radar of the World Government. But together, bau, they're no match!" She finished, looking over her shoulder with a smug look. "Choirboy?" Braxton growled back at Cannoli. "The clueless are not cute and the one responsible for that saying should be killed." Braxton sighed and shook his head once again. This seemed to be a rather reappearing combo among today's actions for him and he showed no signs of getting tired of doing it. Cannoli knew nothing and that was evident from the way she spoke to Braxton and he liked to keep it that way. "Hm," He lifted his eyebrow, despite his eyes being closed. "I need you as much as you need me? That would imply that I need you. If you have yet to pick up, I need no one. If anything, I am what this world needs. But I'll dance around you for a moment." Braxton twirled his finger, "So you'd like to join forces is what you were getting at, am I correct?" Braxton paused and let out deep breaths. "Tell me this first: Why do you wish to stand against the World Government? What do you gain from such a thing?" "Bau, you play me for such an ignorant girl, Braxton. Maybe you're not the only one with secrets though." Cannoli said, her usually taunting tone now turned cold and flat. "The fact that you even need to ask me that question is a little shocking, really. The Marines are just pirates by a different name; conquer, kill enemies, rule by fear, repeat. The World Government as a whole is even worse. You're no stranger to nobility yourself, so I'm sure you know all about the warmongers that are the World Nobles." Cannoli trailed on, before suddenly stopping suddenly. "Tell me, when was the last time you were subject to unforgiving racism... to absolute servitude for people you've never even heard of. If you didn't fit the cookie-cutter mold of justice and prosperity that the Marines push out, you were discarded and left to rot." Cannoli continued, her flat tone dripping with venom as she spoke. "So what do I gain? What I gain is the satisfaction in knowing that no one man is holding the world as we know it in their crushing clutches, waiting to decimate the next individual who dares to think differently than him." Staunton White Assemble! Before he could properly react to Cannoli's response, Braxton's left eye opened instinctively. His hand shined in black haki, turning in a complete one hundred and eighty-degree spin, deflecting the oncoming bullet. As he deflected the bullet he pushed the wind along with it, creating a powerful breeze that forced his jacket resting on his shoulders to lift. "So you've finally shown yourself." Braxton began, opening both of his eyes to get a clear view. The man was dressed in an all-white blue-trimmed uniform--a Marine's attire. "To think you'd try to take this moment to strike. That was foolish, but I am an understanding man that most Marines are ignorant. Especially those working under Solomon's tutelage. Take this chance to leave, for I will not offer it again, Herbert." Braxton turned back around to face Canolli yet again, turning his back to the intruding man. As the fallen dragon stated, Herbert was one of the many men apart of Solomon's unit, taking orders from the Vice-Admiral and him only. Herbert hesitated for a moment, "How'd he know I was here?! It was a clear shot!" The Marine thought to himself, taking a hard bite at his bottom lip as though he were trying to eat it for dinner. As he turned his back to Herbert, the Marine grew angry bitting his lip to the point that it began to bleed. "Many Marines have fallen by your hands, Captain Boilap, Lieutenant Commander Ban, and your own fuckin' instructor Richard!" Water built up in the Marine's eyes before it fell down the side of his cheek forming into a complete tear. "HOW DARE YOU KILL RICHARD? HE WAS MY FATHER?!" Herbert trembled so much that the ground beneath him followed suit and quaked. "What did I tell you before?" Braxton asked, before pausing and giving the man a brief moment to answer the question. "I will only take the lives of those with dirty hands and fully aware of their actions. Ban, I send my sincerest apologies for, but he would not back down even when given the opportunity to do so. As for you father, his hands were as filthy as Marlon's, I'll savor the method used to execute him until I'm on my deathbed. Do not be like him, Herbert. You're much better as a man, continue to follow Solomon at least he's guiding you lot in the right direction." Still trembling, tears continuing to pour down Herbert's face. "YOU FUCKER!" He shouted, dashing forward as his body transformed into the full form of a Rhinoceros thank's to his devil fruit; the Ushi Ushi no Mi, Model: Rhino. Tucking his head as he ran, he coated his horn in the color of armament. Speed increasing, Herbert closed the gap between himself and Braxton in the time it took to take two breaths. The earth crushed under his heavy steps and once he entered striking distance he untucked his horn and attempted to strike Braxton. The collision was grand. Upon contact, the entire island shook violently to the point it shook the sea into a state of raging waves. Dust and debris filled the entire area like a smokescreen covering a ninja. Shards of gravel flew above the group at the moment of impact and showered down a second later. "Shame," A voice not belonging to either of the three presents called out from within the debris. "To think the King gave you a different option and you didn't take it." "Oh shut up, Xerxes!" A voice from above shouted, followed by a powerful gust of wind which pushed the debris aside. A new man appeared from behind the dust cloud. He held his arm out which had been transformed into a bigger crystal-like form which stopped Herbert right in his steps. He was Xerxes a ROOK within Braxton's Staunton organization user of the Iro Iro no Mi; a devil fruit which allowed him to manipulate colors in a very unique way, he was Braxton's, left-hand man and second most trusted among the organization. He held a bounty of 315,000,000. Five individuals leaped from the sky above. Four landed with a rather gentle step, while the fifth smashed his feet into the group until they dug into the earth itself. They all landed in a way so that they formed a perfect circle around Herbert and Xerxes. Herbert looked to each of the individuals with a wide eye. First was Gia, she was a particularly small girl who held the rank of BISHOP within Staunton and one of the ones present during the incident in the Fruitville station. She wielded the power of the Michi Michi no Mi: a devil fruit that allowed her to walk from one point to another no matter what obstacle stood in her way. Her bounty was 78,000,000. Next, Kamina another BISHOP within Staunton. He wielded the power of the Enmu Enmu no Mi. A devil fruit which allowed him to produce different kinds of unique mists that could be used for battle or supportive purposes. His bounty, 100,000,000. After Kamina, was Riz, one who once held the rank of BISHOP but after his recent actions gain promotion to KNIGHT. Riz performed the undercover mission with Braxton, posing as a Marine to gain as much knowledge as he could alongside his leader. He possessed the Chi Chi no Mi, a devil fruit that granted him the ability to control his blood and create strong weapons from it like blades, shields, etc. He held a bounty of 150,000,000. Then, there was Hinata, a dark-haired woman dressed in an even darker kimono, another KNIGHT-rank Staunton member. She possessed no devil fruit but was instead a specialist in bukijutsu, a type of fighting style that revolved around her fan. Like Riz, her bounty was 150,000,000. Finally, there was Hashslinging Slasher, an extremely tall and slender man who always seemed to have his tongue hanging from his mouth and the final ROOK. Unlike the rest of the members present, he possessed a Zoan devil fruit. The Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Praying Mantis which allowed him to transform into a and use its scythes to slash through anything. In fact, he took up a partial transformation allowing the scythes of the mantis to grow onto his forearm. Slasher held a bounty of 295,000,000. Together, these six individuals made up Staunton... or at least one half of it. They were known as Staunton White, those who were tasked with guarding Braxton at his beckoning call and the ones who were tamed. Herbert leaped back from Xerxes, turning his head both left and right to look to the people around. "W-Why are they here?!" He questioned, hesitating as he took steps back and slowly returned to his human form. He went from trembling in anger to trembling in fear in just a short amount of time. Slasher took a step forward, bringing his scythe to his face and licking it with his ridiculously long tongue. "Come on boss, since you gave him a chance, can I rip him to pieces?" Deviously smiling, Slasher brought his two scythes to the ground and in the process, unleashed a compressed slash that ripped right past Herbert's cheek and ripped through the very earth. "If the King didn't instruct you two, you shouldn't." Xerxes insisted, shattering his crystal structure into a million pieces. "We are only to act on his command, you know this, Slasher." The sudden stop of the bullet shocked Cannoli and brought her out of her brooding spiel. She could do nothing but look on as the Marine who attempted to end Braxton's life was again thwarted by one of the Staunton. The unfolding of these events in such a rapid pace led Cannoli to develop a grand mix of emotions, but the one she felt the strongest by far was nothing but excitement. She pressed her fingertips together and held them up to her mouth, smiling widely as she witnessed the arrival of the group. In a way, she saw her own organization in them, back when it was much smaller. But now was no time for reminiscing, as Cannoli was very interested in the fate of the Marine that now lay at the feet of the powerful Revolutionary group. "Leave him be," Braxton ordered once again, turning around to face Herbert. "Take this act of gratitude with a grain of salt, Herbert. I told you, I do not slay those of ignorance, only of those aware of their ignorance and using it towards their advantage." Slasher's scythes disappeared as he straightened his stance and sighed in disappointment. "Ya' know, Boss, that's exactly why I like to do stuff with Staunton Black. They don't stop me from cuttin' shit into pieces. You should take a page from their book, boss. Maybe you wouldn't be letting this worm walk away." "Quiet, Slasher. Killing another Marine would bring too much attention to us at the moment and I'd advise you slow down your slaughter as well." Braxton began, eyes closing once again. "We have to worry about the retrieval of a member of Staunton Black and I'd like to make it as easy as possible." Riz wiped his hands off. "Retrieve him? You reported he found himself placed into Impel Down Level 6, that's a big risk, Braxton. I'm surprised that beast couldn't break himself out of it. Or at least break away from whoever captured him." "You're all fools. You do know who captured him correct?" The squeaky high pitched voice of Gia exclaimed. Chuckling, Riz nodded his head. "No, I'm sorry, I forgot to ask him in the letter he DIDN'T write me Gia." he responded as sarcastic as he could. In attempts to use this time to his advantage, Herbert turned his back to the group and readied himself to turn tail. Despite the rage that consumed his heart, he knew that his survival was much more important and that he needed to report this information back to HQ as soon as he could. One foot in front of the other, Herbert took three steps before he found himself encased in a barrier of crystal. "Don't," Xerxes stated hand held up in front of himself revealing that he was the one who captured the Marine. "Haha, you tried it!" Gia laughed, gripping her stomach with her forearm. "Of course he couldn't write to you, you idiot. He was captured by that famous Vice-Admiral Henson P. Taraji from that there lady's era." She pointed towards the bunker housing Amaka. "Quit this unnecessary bickering all of you. We have something else to atten-" The bunker door opened and from it, Amaka showed herself. "Well well, um, Prince Ferrothorn. You know it's bad taste to keep a woman waiting, correct? Especially in a dump like this, how rude. What happened to Gardenia anyway, the only thing that seems to still look the same, is the bunker. Oh, you have compa-" Amaka's eyes drifted to the encased Marine. She walked over to him, walking past the many members of Staunton and held her hand against the crystalline structure. She slid her hand along the side of the sculpture and turned to face Braxton, "Is that how we treat our friends, Braxton? And who's might this Mink be?" Amaka dashed from the crystal to Canolli. "ARE YOU THE CHILD OF ANNE?!?! HUH?! HUH?! HUH?" Cannoli's eyes wandered from side to side, trying to find the same confusion that she felt on the faces of those surrounding her. The mink took a step backwards from the looming Amaka and laughed nervously, putting her hands up to stop the advance. "Bau, I don't know anybody by that name... apologies for the misunderstanding." Cannoli admitted as she looked over to Braxton in hopes of receiving assistance. "Oh," Amaka began, straightening her stance. "Well, that was disappointing... But now that I think about it," Amaka placed her lip on her finger. "You aren't strong like she is, your dukkha is really really low." Turning, she waved her hand at Cannoli. "Oh well." She ended, heading back towards the crystal-encased Herbert. Once again she slid her hand down the frame of it, "Why'd you capture this Marine, Prince? Was he spying and you did not like it?" Nodding, Braxton gave her an unspoken "yes". "Milady, he spied on us and then attempted to attack when he found out. His actions could not go unpunished at first, but then I decided it'd be best to allow him to leave. However, now that he's seen you and heard about our plan to free Vader from Impel Down, we must dispose of him." "You will do no such thing!" Amaka ordered, turning to face Braxton. "Leaked information is the most valuable thing to a force and I understand your attempts at taking precautionary measures, but I'm a big girl. I don't need my hand held." She looked to her free hand and clenched it. "In my current state, there are probably a few more than could stand to face me in a toe-to-toe match. I would not be able to be taken down easily. However, I would not like to face an admiral at this point, I'm too weak. However," she paused releasing her hand from the crystal. She stared at both of her hands for a while and both them into fist just before closing her eyes tight. Her body began to tremble and her blank expression slowly changed into that of a devious grin before a purple aura spat from her body. Her eyes widen as she looked up at Staunton and her body trembled even more. Both veins and arteries nearly jumping from her skin as her anxiety and excitement skyrocketed. Her hair began to rise up as though it were a magic, flowing in the wind like a horses main. "I'LL FIGHT LEGS IN ANY STATE! HER DUKKHA HAS GOTTEN STRONGER, I CAN FEEL IT ALL THE WAY FROM HERE!" She shouted, shaking the forest to its very core. Braxton turned to Xerxes and ordered him to release Herbert all while thinking to himself, "It seems her war-hunger for battling Legs was true. I felt her presence itself in her statement. It's best I keep her away from for Legs for now." The crystal shattered and Herbert fell to his rear. Amaka's calmed herself and knelt down, holding her out in attempts to lending aid to Herbert. The Marine paused for a moment. He just couldn't believe what he'd been seeing. He blinked over a hundred times before he could finally realize this was indeed reality. "Y-Y-You... You're Buster D. Amaka!" "Mhm, in the flesh... sorta!" She claimed proudly, standing to her feet and dropping her helping hand. In turn, Herbert took off in a full sprint away, looking over his shoulder as he transformed into his Rhino form. "I'VE GOTTA REPORT THIS TO HQ ASAP THIS IS BIG NEWS!" He shouted, scurring from the group's view. "Well, that caught me off guard. Oh well," Turning to Braxton, she crossed her arms over her chest allowing them to rest on her breast. "I have a question, Ferrothorn Braxton, what is the status of the members of my crew? If my father has been, then I'd like to free him and your little friend, but I can not do that with your crew. I can lead, yes, but a King is only as strong as his most trusted militia. Where are the Royal Pirates?" Rather bothered by Amaka's comment about her "dukkha," Cannoli responded quickly to the question that was clearly meant for Braxton. "Almost every single member is unaccounted for, with few exceptions. Bau, they've more or less disappeared off of the face of the Earth since your death. I've heard that there are still a few that are out and about, though." She said in a somewhat aggressive tone. However, she made sure not to make it too apparent, as the last thing she needed was animosity between her and an apparently powerful pirate empress. "Oh, they've disappeared have they? That's good!" Amaka nodded, squeezing her arms up closer to her chest. "That means they all listened to my orders. Except, now that it has come to my attention, Ferrothorn Braxton, the one placed over watching the Ferrothorn Family has failed what she was instructed to do." Amaka sighed, "And to think out of everyone, she'd be the one to fail." She then looked to Cannoli and began to approach her. Hand extending, Amaka placed it on her head and slowly rubbed her fur. "Good report, young Mink!" Nodding again, Amaka removed her hand. "You spoke as though you are not even familiar with Anne, so that means she's somewhere even you do not know. I had been under the impression that you Mink-folk liked to stick together. I guess I was incorrect." Xerxes stepped forward, "Excuse me, your highness," he began, cutting the former pirate off. "King Braxton, we will be taking our leave in preparation of the adventure to come. It seems you have the situation here under control, we need to visit the Sevii Islands and contact Staunton Black in efforts of gaining their aid in this. We will be sure to stop and get Anabelle. Excuse us, sir." The members of Staunton White leaped into the air and disappeared. "You have a very loyal group there, Ferrothorn Braxton and I will not ask for you to put their lives in danger. It has to be your qualities as a King, which would explain why they refer to you in such a manner." Slightly switching topics Amaka returned to the situation at hand. "I will need to reassemble my crew and find a power that this body can adjust to. I can perform Alchemy in this state, but another power I'm not too sure of." "You speak as though you lack the qualities of a King as well, your highness." Braxton started, referring to the fact that she also possessed Haoshoku Haki. "As for that other power you speak of; that body will be able to handle it easily. I've done extensive research and Vincenzo's devil fruit allows those that are "resurrected" to maintain the power of it. He's done it once before, though I'm sure if one had a weaker spirit or will, it would certainly not be possible. The only problem is if he meets his demise, so will you." Chuckling, Amaka turned to face the open area. "You have done extensive research there, Ferrothorn Braxton. I applaud you. Well, if I'm going to get this to happen as soon as possible, I'd better start now. Tell me, Ferrothorn, have you studied anything pertaining to my crew?" Braxton nodded, "Yes, I have. The closet one is Chartinger Roselia, she's currently a Marine. She's stationed at Headquarters, but it'd be a bad idea to head there, so I am against it. However, I can contact someone who will set us a meeting with her and you can go from there. Also, the Hunting Pirates have come out of hiding." "Oh? You have really done your research! I am sorry if there was even a hint of doubt in my town, young Prince." Placing her hands on her hips, she looked up at the light blue cloud-filled sky. "The Hunting Pirates, huh? Been a while, I can't believe they're back. Legs and I bust so many skulls when we apart of that crew. The great Five-Star duo you'll ever see. Good memories." Amaka's eyebrow lifted. "Tell me, Ferrothorn Braxton, what are you hoping to achieve from this?" She asked. Braxton's eyes opened wide. It'd been a while since they'd done that so one could only assume he had a very serious response. "In exchange for all of this, I would like to learn about what happened and how those four came to be and in full detail." "I see, so you managed to find that out as well. Then, for your generosity, once I have a functional crew I will provide you with every detail you seek." Amaka placed her hand flat on her chest, fingers extended and joined as though she were saluting. "You have my word, Ferrothorn Braxton." "Very well," Braxton began, eyes closing but sights set on Cannoli. "This is for you Cannoli. Show me this is really what you want, by accompanying Lady Amaka in forming her crew once again." Cannoli's body became red-hot with sheer shame and embarrassment from having a human touch her precious mink. It was insulting and absolutely degrading, and it filled her with a white-hot anger that she was forced to press down in order to preserve the friendly relationship that she had formed with the other two. It didn't seem that Amaka was exactly on the track to becoming Cannoli's friend, though... As she calmed herself down, she listened to the two converse until Braxton looked towards Cannoli and began to speak. "...Bau? Hm. Alright then, I suppose. I normally wouldn't even consider doing somebody else's dirty work for them, but these circumstances are certainly different than any others that I have ever been in. I will assist Amaka... on the condition that we are to ally our forces on a strict and passive basis... after all, that is what I came all this way for, bau." Cannoli said. Category:Yesdemia Category:EmperorSigma Category:Role-Plays Category:Finished Role-Plays